


star-crossed lovers always bleed

by phosophenes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dueling, Enemies to Rivals to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Hinata Shouyou-centric, HoshiHina Week 2020, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Nobleman!Hinata, Nobleman!Hoshiumi, Noblemen & Noblewomen, Swordfighting, initially based off of greek mythology story, pain...just lots of pain, swordfights turned to makeout sessions, towards the end tho ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes
Summary: "Love is the realization in Shouyou’s mind as he sneaks out of the grounds for the millionth time- the rush of adrenaline, spiked with fear, as though he were meeting his secret lover instead of a dueling rival. It’s the too-long glances at the other’s lips, the mystery about how they would feel on his neck running rampant in his mind. It’s the way Shouyou stares at the other after a fight, on the ground as he sees the way the moonlight shines on him just right, depicting the man in front of him as an angel just out of battle, similar to the paintings hung on the roofs and alcoves of his manor."Hoshihina Week 2020; Day 5: Royalty
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	star-crossed lovers always bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just wanted to point out to PLEASE read the tags and heed the following warnings:  
> -This story has slightly dark themes and undertones, so if you don't like that, please don't read it.  
> -As mentioned in the tags, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. If you don't like that, don't read it, please.  
> -Also, though GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE is tagged, personally, that's more of a safety measure than anything, but do be warned.
> 
> That's all for me! Thank you for taking the time to read!

There’s a courtyard in the back of the Hoshiumi Manor, one that Shouyou can see clearly from the balcony of his quarters. 

Manicured grass, trimmed to a mere inch, covers the courtyard’s entire expanse. In the middle of it are flowing fountains of water, their marble bearings almost fully hidden behind creeping grapevines. Tucked in one corner of this courtyard is a cluster of trees, mostly apples and some other fruit-bearing shrubberies that he couldn’t name.

Not that Hinata Shouyou cares for them.

_ No _ , for five-year-old Hinata Shouyou, what catches his attention is a boy with an avian-like face, silver bright hair swaying with the wind as said boy ran around carrying a wooden sword, stopping for a few seconds to swing it towards an older boy, presumably with his brother, before running away again.

Shouyou sits on the edge of his balcony, his stubby feet dangling between the railings that are trapping him in to keep him from falling. He’s innocently licking his iced candy from the head kitchen lady — ‘ _ a secret treat for being a good boy’ _ , she said — as he curiously watched the display before him.

Seagull boy, as Shouyou had nicknamed the boy in his mind, lunges towards his brother. The other is able to easily dodge, however, and instead, seagull boy falls face-first into the dirt. Even from this distance, Shouyou can see the smoke steaming from seagull boy’s head, his face red like the apples in the courtyard.

The smear of dirt smudging his forehead and cheeks doesn’t help in making seagull boy look intimidating even with the angry scrunch of his nose, the deep furrow of his eyebrows, and a furious roar- which, coming from a small boy his age, seems more like a shrill screech. The sound that leaves his mouth effectively dissolves seagull boy’s brother into a puddle of laughter. 

Seagull boy clearly doesn’t appreciate the action. He proceeds to stab his wooden sword into his brother’s stomach, leaving the poor boy rolling and groaning in pain as he clutches his stomach, the curses leaving his mouth indecipherable to Shouyou’s ears.

Shouyou, however, can see seagull boy’s reactions, and from the sly smirk lining his lips, Shouyou could tell that whatever his brother had said was more amusing than offensive.

The whole situation seemed like a page torn from one of the nursery books his caretaker would read to him. The fateful battle between the hero (seagull boy) and the villain (seagull boy’s brother). The villain is tricky with their ways, far more advanced with technique and trickery up his sleeve than that of the rookie hero, so much so that the hero ends up on the ground more than once.

But just as all hope’s been lost, the villain, too caught up in their supposed win, fails to realize that the hero isn’t dead. And so with a fatal blow, the hero stabs the villain in the stomach, sealing his victory. 

Though as glorious as it sounded on paper, with inked illustrations allowing Shouyou’s mind to imagine the scenes vividly, in reality, when the main characters are just mere children (aged five and eleven), the situation becomes less majestic and more hilarious. 

Peals of laughter escape Shouyou’s mouth, the sounds ringing loudly. The wind carries the giggles all the way over the courtyard of the Hoshiuimi family, where seagull boy’s keen ears pick up on it, neck snapping fast at the direction of the laughter.

What seagull boy must see is Shouyou, a small child with fire for hair, legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, laughing joyfully with the sticky, sugary syrup of the ice candy dripping down his forearms from where it melted under the summer heat.

Shouyou lets out a final sigh, signaling the end of his laughter session. He then becomes aware of the intense gaze set on him, and moves his head to meet its owner.

Melted amber meets sprigs of sage as the two young boys lock eyes with each other. There’s a brief stare-off, both trying to analyze the other’s intentions with as much capacity as two children could.

It only breaks when seagull boy puts his arm in the air, waving hesitantly towards Shouyou with a toothy grin. Shouyou, surprised, yet nonetheless happy about the response, gives seagull boy a huge wave back, swinging his arm side to side as he shines a bright smile.

“Shouyou-sama? Shouyou-sama!”

His caretaker, Yachi-san, comes into his room. Her voice is frantic and laced with panic when she sees the boy she’s supposed to be taking care of at the edge of the balcony.

“Shouyou-sama! Don’t go there, it’s dangerous!” With one swoop, Yachi carries Shouyou away from the railings on one arm, blocking the boy’s view of seagull boy.

The icy candy slips from his hands, but Shouyou’s focus is on seagull boy and his brother, who seems to be stirring from the brutal attack his brother left on him.

“Yachi-san!” Shouyou pouts, puffing out his bottom lip. “I want to see my new friend!”

“New friend?” Yachi asks confusedly, yet not unkindly. “Who’s this new friend you made Shouyou-sama?”

Shouyou points towards the courtyard, where seagull boy and his brother look back at them- seagull boy with curiosity and excitement, his brother with evident unease.

Yachi’s hands were trembling, and soon enough, Shouyou was no longer on the balcony, but on the corner of his bed, white sheer canopy flowing with the wind.

From his periphery, he could see seagull boy’s older brother drag him into their home, the younger clearly looking very out of place and evidently perplexed. There’s a distant slam of the door which echoes throughout the grounds, signaling the two boy’s departure. 

Yachi looks frazzled, Shouyou observes, as though she had seen her worst nightmares come alive from the graves of her dreams instead of just two children playing around in the courtyard. Her thin brows pinch together, and she purses her lips tight, gripping then releasing the apron of her uniform in repeating motions.

“Yachi-san?” Shouyou asks worriedly. “Will you be alright-”

“Shouyou-sama.” Yachi’s voice is stern, steeled with warning and worry, much unlike her frayed state of mind just moments before. “You must promise me something.”

Shouyou’s eyes start to well up. He is scared of the way Yachi was reacting. What was wrong with him making friends? What was wrong with seagull boy?

“Yachi-san,” Shouyou sniffles, wiping his snot with the sleeve of his shirt. “What’s going on-?”

“Shouyou-sama, please. Just promise me something.” Yachi asks him again, her voice still stern, though much less harsh than before.

Shouyou looks down at his feet, the ends of his sandals barely grazing the stone floor. “Ok,” Shouyou says quietly. “Ok, I promise whatever it is, Yachi-san.”

Yachi let’s out a relieved sigh. “Promise me,” Yachi enunciates her words carefully. “Promise me that you will  _ never _ speak to that boy ever again. In fact, promise me you won't speak to anyone of that household again.”

Shouyou looks at Yachi in shock. “Never?”

Yachi deliberates her next words. “Don’t speak to them, until you are of age,” she decides instead.

Shouyou is confused by the request. Why couldn't he talk to seagull boy? Was seagull boy a bad kid? Perhaps he was being put in a long timeout?

Regardless of his lack of understanding, Shouyou can sense his caretaker’s rigidness. “I promise,” Shouyou says solemnly. “I won’t talk to him again.”

All the tenseness from Yachi’s postures disappears, and she falls to her knees, hugging Shouyou tightly. 

“I promise,” she mumbles into his ear, combing through his fluffy hair with one hand, the other rubbing circles on his back. “This is for your own good.”

Shouyou tries his best to reciprocate Yachi’s affections, his short, chubby arms barely connecting around her neck. 

When Yachi pulls back, straightening the crease of her dress, Shouyou asks the question that’s been stuck in his head ever since Yachi pulled him away from the balcony.

“Yachi-san, why can’t I be friends with them?”

Something flashes in Yachi’s eyes, but before Shouyou could identify it, it’s gone.

Yachi gives Shouyou a small, sad smile, her eyes tired and weary, as though she lost a battle in a war Shouyou knew nothing about.

She sighs. “When you’re older, then you’ll learn.”

⧮⥈⧮

Shouyou is eleven years old when he learns of seagull boy’s real name.

“Seagull Boy” is actually Hoshiumi Kourai, second son of Nobleman Hansuke of the House of Hoshiumi and Lady Naoko, originally a noblewoman from a foreign state.

Shouyou learns that as the second child, Hoshiumi Kourai comes second in almost everything: second in line as heir to the Head of the Hoshiumi bloodline. Second in line as the main inheritor of the Hoshiumi wealth. Even second in line to the connections and power the name “Hoshiumi” carries.

All because God ordained that the world needed him slightly later than his brother.

However, it’s the word  _ almost _ that Shouyou becomes fixated upon as he listens to his father’s rant.

Hoshiumi Korai, though second in almost everything, ranks number one as the capital’s top dueler of his age group at a mere twelve years old. 

Shouyou, sheltered from a young age of the world that laid beyond the large gates of his own home- the Hinata Manor - is enamored with this “Hoshiumi Kourai”. His father speaks of him disdainfully, each scrap of praise about the boy’s technique and talent stuck in his throat, until- with much effort- it’s forcefully choked out of him. 

But Shouyou can hear the awe in his father’s voice. The way he grudgingly acknowledges the boy’s skill. The slight trepidation when his father speaks of the second son once he becomes older, a brandished warrior of the Hoshiumi House. He covers it well though, smearing whatever past praises he said of the boy with scorn and contempt, spitting the family name on the ground as though it were spoilt, squashing it like a bug under the boot of his heavy words.

That day, Shouyou learns of the long-time enmity between the two houses Hinata and Hoshiumi. He learns about how decades ago, the capital was ruled peacefully under two noblemen, until, as most things do, corruption grew among the elite upper class, poisoning their minds with deceit and long-forgotten promises. 

Greed grew between the two families until eventually, an assassination was attempted by the Hinatas. The Hoshiumis, rightfully angered by these actions, waged their own attack on the House of Hinata, cutting off their food supply and destroying their home.

A civil war broke out, leaving the capital devastated with hundreds dead, thousands injured and suffering from poverty and starvation.

It was only with the intervention of the King that the fight between the two houses was forced into a standstill, leading to a division of power. The north side was ruled by the House of Hoshiumi, and the south side ruled by the House of Hinata. 

Though still in hostile relations, the stilted peace allowed for the citizens to heal and re-establish themselves. The town center- the capital’s resource goldmine- became a mutual territory, and till now is the only place that people of both the north and south could come together.

That day, Shouyou learns about the bloody history of the two houses, the barbaric attempts on his family’s lives by the Hoshiumis. He learns of the reason why the tall wall of stone stretches across the span of miles and miles, disappearing into the horizon and even dividing the two manors, all because physical boundaries were required to keep the two families from ripping each other apart, the geographic ones not even barely enough.

That day, Hinata Shouyou learns the exact reasons why he should hate the Hoshiumis and beware of their youngest son. 

However, life had other plans for Shouyou, because despite his father’s rages and rants, he could only think of this vague figure called Hoshiumi Kourai in reverence of his skills instead of repulsion. 

⧮⥈⧮

Shouyou is fourteen when he hears the whispers among the guards and maids alike. There’s a duel occurring in the town center at midnight, one that is highly anticipated.

“I heard the  _ Tiny Giant _ is coming tonight.” A maid says, feather duster in her hand.

“Ah, so it’s that time of the month again? Which poor soul will he be defeating this time?” Another says scrubbing at the tile floors.

“I don’t know,” A guard speaks now. “It seems that his opponent is rather difficult this time around.”

The maid with the feather duster scoffs. “Please. You know regardless of difficulty, the Tiny Giant can beat them all, his technique is at another level.”

Shouyou sits on the cold, concrete ground, his ear pressed against the door where the maids and guard currently chit-chatted. Adrenaline thrummed in his veins, and he couldn’t wait until evening came.

The  _ Tiny Giant _ , popularly known in the town area as the capital’s best swordsman. Rumour has it that though his physique was small, he garnered enough power to defeat a man thrice his size and weight. Deadly and precise, an established figure in the dueling community. The locals praised him for his talent, the gamblers for winning every match.

_ Undefeated _ . The word bounces around Shouyou. Tonight is the night. As per tradition, the Tiny Giant would come to the town center once a month and would proceed to battle it out against any willing person. Shouyou plans to challenge him to a fight, confident enough in his skills to last against him for at least a couple hours. 

Shouyou probably wouldn’t need to go through such drastic measures to gain a sparring partner, if only it weren’t for the fact that a.) the House of Hinata didn’t believe in the importance of swordsmanship outside of the bare minimum self-defense and b.) he wasn’t allowed to step outside the grounds of the Hinata Manor, his father declaring that the town center was  _ “simply too much of a distraction” _ and that he should  _ “focus on his studies” _ .

It was truly ironic, in a way, that though the House of Hinata is known for their high intellect and maturity, Shouyou was anything but.

He finds his eyes wandering in search of a dagger instead of a quill during his history lessons. Finds himself unable to understand the words scratched in dark ink on parchment, but able to comprehend the way a person dodges an attack, a story written in metal blades and sword hilts.

He found his own way to practice- in the courtyards during early dawn, a poor tree his opponent. Or even in his very own chambers, where he trained his muscles to tear apart and mend back together again in order to carry the heavy swords the guards sheathed under their uniform. Three years he did this routine, hoping to one day battle a worthy adversary.

Today would be that day, however. Finally, he would meet someone of his own caliber and have a  _ real _ duel.

It’s half an hour to midnight when he leaves the Hinata premises, sneaking through the back gates, where he heard the guards would take naps instead of performing their duties. Once out of the grounds, he sees the tall sandstone wall that divided the two houses.

_ “Follow the path alongside the wall until it ends, and when it does, just go a little further beyond and you’ll see a bright array of lights. That’s the town center.” _

He places his hands on the wall and walks forward, his hand guiding him as he moves in the dark. Weeds brushes against the calluses of his palm, and loose stone nick his fingers.

The wall ends on a high hill of grass, and from this height, he could see a bright spot of collected light, beaming like a beacon in the dark. Shouyou was only human, and so entranced by the sight, he continues forwards, like a moth to a flame.

  
  
  


The town center is a plethora of culture Shouyou only ever learned through the pages of his textbook, yet as Shouyou stared in awe of the colorful fabrics of the stalls, the glowing lanterns strung above him, the smell of sweet ice candy and roasted meat wafting in the air, and the bustling, crowd of life that buzzed with every brush of a shoulder, he couldn’t help but feel as though his textbooks did him dirty, depriving him whole of the vividly beautiful display in front of him. 

Little children played games on the roadside, colorful chalk in the form of abstract designs decorating the pavement. In one corner of the market sat a group of elderly women, presenting a kaleidoscopic array of dip-dyed fabrics and tastefully embroidered clothing. In another, were vendors, selling anything from fresh fruits to seasoned meat to even sweet desserts, making Shouyou’s stomach grumble in complaint. 

Though the area was packed with what seemed to be thousands of people, there was an air of familiarity that bonded all of them together. The way everyone would greet each other as they walked by, either stopping to share stories about their day or simply acknowledge one another with a brief nod. 

Shouyou follows the flow of the crowd, letting them guide him to his destination, when he sees  _ him. _

The Tiny Giant.

On first look, there wasn’t much to be in awe of- the figure was hidden underneath a black cloak, the cape flowing behind him as he got ready into a fighting stance. His opponent was entirely much larger, appeared to have more muscle, and seemed like he could stomp on the Tiny Giant with so much as just a step.

The crowd encircled the two, and Shouyou watched along the sidelines in immense interest, eyes greedily consuming the spectacle before him.

The duelers raised their swords.

A bell rings.

_ Clash! _

As quickly as Shouyou could blink, the swords had clashed, sparks showering over the crowd under the force. It was a battle of strength, and according to the big man’s face- red from exertion and sweat dripping down his face- it seemed that the Tiny Giant was winning.

The larger man makes a final shove, pushing the Tiny Giant back. He stumbles, the hood of the cloak almost slipping off, and Shouyou could see a bit of white peeking out, before it is covered once more.

A name flashes in his mind, but before Shouyou could further weigh on it, the clang of swords brings his attention back to the fight at hand.

It seems as though the larger man had cornered the Tiny Giant, the smaller pressed against the brick of one of the building walls as a sword neared towards his throat.

The crowd’s chants were becoming wilder and louder by the second. Shouyou could understand- after all, they might just be witnessing the defeat of their proclaimed “best warrior”, an event such as this too highly riveting  _ not _ to get hyped about.

There was a small part of Shouyou’s mind, however, that hopes that the Tiny Giant would fight back, would knock his opponent to the ground and live up to his name, his reputation.

Shouyou did  _ not  _ risk his father’s wrath to see this legendary dueler, only to see him lose.

The gods must have either been on his side, or the Tiny Giant’s, because soon enough, the Tiny Giant hooks his foot around the opponent's ankles and pulls hard, yanking him from under his feet.

The larger man wobbles, losing his balance and loosening his grip on his sword. The Tiny Giant takes the advantage and pushes off the wall, maneuvering around him and kicking the man straight into his chest.

He soars in the air, like an eagle taking flight, and Shouyou could see the way the wings span out proudly as it gleamed under the lantern light silver-blue. Could see the way his feathers ruffle softly with the wind, narrowing towards the curve of the end. He could see the way his talons gleamed gold as he dived down, snatching his win as he drives down the butt of his sword on top of the man’s head, a sickening crack of the skull silencing the crowd. Once boisterous and rowdy, it now became a sea of hushed whispers- both in fear and in admiration.

Shouyou is compelled to do the same as he bears witness, his own jaw dropping in shock. The man falls to his knees as the Tiny Giant lands on the ground gracefully, sword gleaming under the lantern light. The man tries to stand up to his feet, ready to fight once before the Tiny Giant smacks him on the back of the head with the flat side of the blade, the final blow as he falls face-first into the ground.

A beat passes.

Then two.

The man doesn’t move.

Alarmed exclamations and concerned mumbles take over now, little by little, the crowd shifting closer as they try to see the state of the fallen opponent.

The Tiny Giant raises his hand, and silence falls over once more. He steps forward, pressing two fingers against the side of the large man’s throat before standing up once more, clearing his throat.

“The man is alive. No longer fret.” Shouyou doubles over in shock upon hearing the Tiny Giant’s voice. The cloaked figure spoke confidently and clearly, but it was the fact that was rather high pitched, at least for a man, that surprised Shouyou. In fact, it sounded as though the Tiny Giant was closer to his age than the well-aged swordsman he heard everyone talk about. 

_ How absurd _ . Shouyou inwardly scoffed at himself. There was no possible way someone with that level of fighting skills could be around his age.

A lone woman from the crowd steps out. Shouyou figures she must be the organizer of the fights.

“Due to the opponent’s incapability to tap out, the win goes towards the Tiny Giant!”

The crowd bursts in cheers, and from the corner of his eye, Shouyou can see a group of men huddled together, a stack of gold coins pushed towards one side of the table.

He turns back around to catch the Tiny Giant, ever more fired up to challenge the man to a duel, when he notices he’s no longer there.

Shouyou looks to his left, then to his right. He spins around frantically, until his eyes zone in on the telltale fluttering of cape just disappearing behind one of the stalls, into the forest behind it.

He chases after him, determined to have his duel tonight.

Shouyou follows the Tiny Giant pass through the sea of deep green, ducking under long, prickly branches and jumping over ivied bushes until they finally reach a barren clearing, surrounded by mulberry trees.

The Tiny Giant stops, cloaking fluttering behind him in the wind as Shouyou carefully approaches him from behind, warily keeping his distance as well.

“Who are you?” The Tiny Giant asks.

Shouyou’s breath catches in his throat. “I wish to challenge you to a duel.”

“Many people do.”

Something about the tone set Shouyou off completely, the way the figure in front of him said it so dismissively as if this were an everyday occurrence. Common sense and patience flew out the window, his blood boiling hotly as frustration pumped through his veins. “I’ll be different!” Shouyou yells, and a flock of birds hidden in the trees flying out, cawing loudly. “I will defeat you! Just give me the chance!”

Shouyou’s voice echoes in the forest, the wind carrying far in wide. The Tiny Giant stays silent. He turns around, facing Shouyou as he sheaths his sword.

“If you insist, then very well.”

Shouyou readies his stance, drawing out his own sword as well. They circle around each other. 

_ One. _

Shouyou shifts his weight onto one foot, preparing to launch himself forward.

_ Two.  _

He raises his sword, seeing his reflection on the blade.

_ Three. _

He surges forward, running at full speed towards the Tiny Giant, his sword raised high. His opponent only stands there, letting Shouyou come to him. Shouyou swings-

_ Thud. _

His sword hits the ground, dust flying everywhere. The Tiny Giant was nowhere to be seen. Shouyou looks back behind him, stumbling as he tries to pick back his sword when a searing pain hits him on the lower of his back.

He falls onto his knees, the ache throbbing painfully. Behind him stood the Tiny Giant, hood still covering his face.

Shouyou couldn’t see it, but he could  _ feel _ the smirk on the man’s face. Gritting his teeth he stood up again, and the Tiny Giant spoke.

“Yield. I don’t want to have to hurt you”

“I’m fine.” Shouyou grits his teeth, lighting up once more. Suddenly, he blasts through his opponent, swerving just around him and running to the other side of the field. He stops and turns around, kicking off one of the trees and launching himself high. He flies in the air, ready to strike from above as Shouyou falls down, sword in place and-

Pain. That’s all Shouyou could feel as he laid on the ground, his skull throbbing with ache, his bones feeling as though he tore them in two. Something heavy weighs on the small of his back, and Shouyou could feel the cold, slice of metal sitting right next to his neck.

Shame, anger, and humiliation fill him all at once, reality knocking him on the head harder than the impact of his fall, the wave of adrenaline had left him now, only pieces of his bruised pride and shredded ego now washed up on his shores. How could he even  _ think _ about defeating the man before him? With his experience, his technique, and his knowledge, there was no possible way Shouyou could win. How  _ foolish _ could he have been? His eyes sting, water filling them up as he tried to blink them back. 

He would rather die than cry in front of the man. 

He cranes his neck upwards, and the sight before him drains his blood, eye wide with shock.

The entire time, Shouyou had been referring to the Tiny Giant as a man, but before him was just a mere boy, around Shouyou’s age. The hood had fallen back, and Shouyou stared.

Large sage eyes similar to the color of the leaves in the forest met his gaze, eyes lined with what seemed to be a natural kohl. His hair stood up, almost feather-like, as though he had angel wings for hair. The moonlight cast a sheen glow around his figure, making him ever more intimidating than he possibly should be.

Shouyou is reminded quickly of the mythological figures he once learned during one of his tutoring sessions. It was one of the few that actually stuck with him, mainly because the topic touched upon sword-fighting.  _ Valkyries, _ they were called. A group of maiden warriors who chose which of the slain were to enter the halls of Valhalla. In the painting that was displayed on one of the many halls of the manor, they glowed blue under the light of the artist’s moon, their steel battle amour glinting proudly as elaborately designed swords raised upwards. The artist had obviously wanted the on-looker to experience the power these beings held, as Shouyu had felt scrutinized under the painted women's’ stare. 

It was the same feeling of scrutinization, of observation that Shouyou felt once more as he continued to stare at the boy above him, who though clearly not a maiden of any sort, still radiated the same power that kept Shouyou speechless. 

_ He’s beautiful _ , Shouyou thinks, but quickly shakes it off. He shouldn't consider the boy who currently had a foot on his back and a sword to his neck as  _ beautiful _ , but that was the only way Shouyou could describe him as, appearance-wise that is.

But what truly shocked Shouyou to his core was that he knew of this boy, in fact, he looked up to him, though they had never met before.

_ Hoshiumi Kourai _ , the second son of the House of Hoshiumi- the enemy family of the House of Hinata, is the Tiny Giant.

Shouyou takes a shaky breath. “I yield.” He finally says, tapping his hand against the ground. In a flash, the weight on his back disappears, and the sword on his neck is sheathed. Shouyou jumps back on to his feet, and Hoshiumi steps back.

“It’s obvious you’re still an amateur.”

Shouyou winces, before nodding his head admittedly. 

“You have no technique, I’m assuming limited experience, and not much exposure to dueling.”

Shouyou shrinks back, feeling like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“But you have excellent reflexes, maddening jumping skills, and have an innate passion for it.”

Hoshiumi tilts his head and looks at him quizzically. “Just who are you? And why am I just meeting you now?”

Shouyou gulps, taken aback with the sudden praise and interrogation. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and he could only sit in silence as sage eyes devoured him whole, an unidentifiable emotion lurking in them.

He could lie, but only the lord would know how badly that could spiral out of control. Shouyou had ever been good at directly lying, one twitch of the mouth and everyone would know. He glances at Hoshiumi cautiously. If Hoshiumi held a grudge against Shouyou’s family just as the rest of his family did, then Shouyou would be risking his life by telling the truth.

He sighs. “My name is Hinata Shouyou, and I am the first son of the House of Hinata.”

Hoshiumi’s eyes widen, brows furrowing as he places a hand on the hilt of his sword, gripping it tight. A warning. “Was this an attack then? Did you just try to kill me?”

“What?” Shouyou was flabbergasted. “Of course not! I had heard rumors about the Tiny Giant and merely wished to battle against him! I had no clue of his identity!”

Hoshiumi considers Shouyou’s argument for a moment, before letting his hand fall, his form relaxing. “Well then, that explains your lack of technique. I had heard members of the House of Hinata value intelligence above everything else. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever heard of, considering we practice the art of dueling reverently.”

“That is true,” Shouyou also relaxes, a grateful sigh escaping his lips. Turns out Hoshiumi did not care for their family’s enmity much, just like Shouyou. “I am not allowed to leave the grounds, and my priorities are to be with my studies.” He glances at his blade longingly. “But when it comes to dueling, there’s just  _ something _ about it that makes me feel as though I have power, more control over myself than anyone in my life has had over me!”

He’s met with silence. Shouyou looks up to see Hoshiumi regard him carefully. 

“Then meet me here tomorrow at midnight.”

“What?” Shouyou stares at Hoshiumi wide-eyed, his jaw dropping. “Why?”

Hoshiumi starts to walk away, his back facing Shouyou.

“You have lots of potential, and I need a worthy adversary. I’ll teach you.”

His cape flutters behind him as he steps back into the thick of the forest. Under the moonlight, Hoshiumi’s hair becomes pale blue, eyes glittering mirthfully as he turns back.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Hinata Shouyou. I’ll wait until you can defeat me.”

⧮⥈⧮

Shouyou is sixteen when he knows he’s in love.

Love is nothing like how it is in the fairy tales Yachi would read to him as a child, with the prince rescuing a poor helpless maiden, falling madly and deeply as they gaze into each other’s eyes for the first time in their life.

No, for Shouyou, love is a dance between the fine line of victory and life, or death and defeat. It’s the clash of blades in battle, metal on metal, the familiar taste of iron in his mouth as he lays on the ground, his body dusted with dirt and reeking of sweat. Love comes to him slowly, first all careless swings and battered pride, the sting of loss cutting deep in his wounds as he tries to get back up again. It repeats itself over and over until, with time, love eventually becomes hour-long duels under the night sky, the stars their only witness to this game of theirs that they play.

Love is the realization in Shouyou’s mind as he sneaks out of the grounds for the millionth time- the rush of adrenaline, spiked with fear, as though he were meeting his secret lover instead of a dueling rival. It’s the too-long glances at the other’s lips, the mystery about how they would feel on his neck running rampant in his mind. It’s the way Shouyou stares at the other after a fight, on the ground as he sees the way the moonlight shines on him just right, depicting the man in front of him as an angel just out of battle, similar to the paintings hung on the roofs and alcoves of his manor. 

God’s word did not even hold as much power as did his family’s, and being with Hoshiumi Korai would be equivalent to treason.

But love comes in the form of Hoshiumi Korai- his sworn rival, his dueling partner, and his first and only love. 

So if it was a sin in the Bible of the House of Hinata to be with Kourai, Shouyou would gladly sell his soul to the devil, forsaking his “purity” and “chastity” to enter the depths of Hell, so long he could be with him.

He decides this one night as they duel, with Kourai’s sword pressing down onto Shouyou’s blade, closing in on his adam's apple.

“Yield,” Kourai says with a smirk, the end tip just mere centimeters away from drawing blood.

Shouyou grits his teeth, pushing back the blades with all his might. “Never,” he spits out, making Kourai laugh.

He takes this comment to observed the way 

“Just give up, Shouyou-san. You can beat me another day.” 

Shouyou leans in suddenly. _ This was his chance _ . “You know Kourai-san,” He whispers low and deep, purposely making his voice gruff. He could feel Kourai gulp against his blade. “You may beat me tomorrow, or the day after, or even for every single day of my life after.” Shouyou cranes his neck, lips barely brushing against the shell of Korai's ears, static sparking between the two.

“But today,”

Shouyou looks straight into Korai’s eyes, clearly startled and awaiting in apprehension of his next words. He hooks his feet around Korai’s ankle.

_ Now _ .

Korai’s hold on his sword is loose, and Shouyou shoves him forward, sword clattering to the ground as he pulls Kourai under his feet with the foot wrapped around his ankle. He leans over him, pinning his opponent down with one smooth motion. 

“But today,” Shouyou begins again, pointing his sword towards Kourai, the tip barely grazing him as Kourai looks up at Shouyou in shock, “I will win.”

They stay like that, the sound of their heavy breathing the only noise, their chest rising as they regard each other. Shouyou inches the sword forward, before Kourai let’s out a loud sigh, smiling brightly as he taps the ground twice.

“Alright, Shouyou-san.” Kourai huffs. “I yield. You win for today.”

Shouyou lowered the sword, dropping it to his side as he registered Kourai’s words.

_ “You win for today.” _

_ “You win.” _

_ I won. _

He glances at Kourai, the man still laying on the ground with his eyes closed, a bead of sweat trailing from his forehead, slipping down the slope of his nose, before dripping down the sharp curve of jawline, where it falls right at the base of his throat.

It’s as though Shouyou's body is soaked in kerosene, and with the sight of Kourai, there’s a new sense of purpose that ignites Shouyou’s heart, it’s flames far too powerful not to spread. It pumps fire into his veins, circulating his desire throughout his entire being.

Kourai may have told Shouyou that he won today, but the sensation of victory is still unknown to him.

But he’s close to it, Shouyou could sense it. Just one more move, one more step, one more touch- 

Shouyou’s voice is hoarse. “No, I did not. Not yet.”

Kourai cracks an eye open. “Shouyou-san, what do you mea-”

Then Shouyou is on Kourai’s lap, effectively caging Kourai in between the ground and his chest. Shouyou cradles Kourai’s jaw, tilting it upwards, and by instinct, Kourai wraps his arms around Shouyou’s neck. They’re nose to nose now, and from this close, Shouyou could see flowers of gold in the garden of sage in Kourai’s eyes. Could see the way Kourai’s pupils dilate as he stares at him, and Shouyou knows that whatever it is he’s experiencing must be reciprocated just as strongly. The flames of their love burn down the wall between their two houses, surging past the restricted boundary lines of their families’ complex pasts, and engulfing their forest of forbidden feelings in heavenly fire.

When they kiss, it’s clumsy and naive. A mis-latch of lips, a soft bump of noses, smiles against each other’s mouths as they part, only to meet once more, a  _ let's try this again _ hanging between them. At first, it’s slow and hesitant, but eager to learn more, their greed to taste far too large to encompass. They find their rhythm, melting against one another as hands slide over their bodies, eliciting shivers and moans only to be swallowed whole. 

Shouyou lays Kourai on the ground completely now, and strong hands grab a fistful of his hair, yanking Shouyou’s hair back. A gasp escapes his mouth, the surprisingly pleasurable pull of his scalp brought sensations he never knew existed. He stares at Kourai with wide eyes, only to see the same slack-jawed expression on his face as well.

Kourai is speechless, and it’s obvious that he wants to say something, but Shouyou beats him to it.

“Do it again.” He demands, erasing whatever unsurety Kourai had, and dipping back down, connecting their lips once more.

This time when they kiss there’s no trace of hesitation in their movements, with hard-pressed caresses against their mouth, fluid swipes against the roofs of their tongue, and soft nips and blooming bites against their necks, painting on each other with their teeth, their bodies their canvases.

Hot hands travel everywhere, exploring each possible area they couldn’t before, mapping every sensitive spot with a tight squeeze- a promise to return there for later times. They’re rolling on the ground without care, dirt staining their clothes as they tumble, the only thing on their minds being how to get  _ closer and closer and closer- _

The day’s trials eventually get to them, and they both run out of stamina. They settle for Shouyou pressing feather light kisses against the line of Kourai’s collarbones and Kourai carding his fingers through Shouyou’s hair.

“Now,” Shouyou says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. The sun’s crown peaks just over the tall, tall forest trees, the sky a swirl of peach pinks and marigold yellows. A crow caws in the distance, signaling the morning’s arrival. “Now, I have won.” 

⧮⥈⧮

Shouyou is twenty years old when he’s sneaking out of the manor, meeting up with the person he considers to be the love of his life for the past four years.

The routine goes like this: Once all the lights are blown out, his parents asleep, and the maids retired to bed, Shouyou would slip out of the back gates, where the guards would usually be standing straight, heads dipped back as they snored noisily. It was a safety hazard, for sure, but it was also a loophole that allowed for Shouyou to meet his lover, so he waved it off.

A problem to deal with for another day.

After he’s off the grounds, Shouyou, under a dark cloak covering his features, would follow along the wall dividing their two houses, following it until it would reach the mutual territory of the town square, where Kourai- under a brown cloak, a golden pin flashing under the lanterns, would wait near the stalls. Together, hand in hand, they would go to the abandoned clearing in the woods where they would always practice- only now it was their sacred shrine, their only safe place to share their love away from the judgemental society and warring families they grew up in.

No hand-carved statue of Zeus, or bejeweled, ornate temple of Aphrodite could make them worship this place any less. They prayed on its dusty dirt ground instead of hard marble, surrounded themselves around thick timber and mulberry trees instead of stone columns and pastel oil paintings, and revered nature night sky, the blanket of stars sewn onto its dark fabric allowing them to meet.

Currently, Shouyou laid his lap on Kourai’s lap tracing patterns against the ground with his dagger lazily, his lover running his hand up and down Shouyou’s bicep.

Naturally, they’re loud people- full of pride, fervor, and noise, ready to bring the world at their feet, demanding to be shone brightly by the sun. It’s almost expected that when together, they would collide like two shooting stars, the fissure of their supernovas exploding brilliantly as with a resounding  _ boom _ , they would render the universe silent.

However as fate would have it, when they come together, Shouyou finds that instead of merging into this powerful burst of light, they become each other’s quiet place, a secure place to retire to when all their energy has been drained out.

“Akitomo plans to elope.”

Shouyou snaps his neck, turning his head so fast it might as well have fallen off. He stares at Kourai incredulously. Kourai himself looked unfazed at Shouyou’s reaction, as though he had spoken about the pleasant weather they were having instead of the scandalous news that the heir-apparent to the Hoshiumi House was running away.

“I beg your pardon?” Shouyou’s voice rises higher with each word, almost cracking at the very last syllable. 

Kourai meets Shouyou’s perplexed gaze, eyes thoughtful and weary. “Apparently, I’m not the only Hoshiumi with a secret lover.” He sighs, turning away. “He met a girl at the town center, the daughter of a local baker, and became enamored with her. He did all this, despite his betrothal to a noblewoman of a state far east.” 

Shouyou was speechless. It wasn’t that the thought of Akitomo’s actions was repulsive (that would make him a major hypocrite), rather that he never thought it in the first son of the House of Hoshiumi to take such a bold action, considering his placement in the line of inheritance.

It was ironic, slightly- both heirs of the House of Hoshiumi, taken by someone they shouldn’t.

But Shouyou could sense there was something more Kourai wanted to say. “How do you know about this?” he prods.

Kourai gulped, and Shouyou could tell he wasn’t going to like whatever was going to come next. 

Kourai’s voice is hoarse when he speaks. “He told me. Akitomo asked me to help him escape. There’s a ship docking at the harbor before sunrise, and the ferryman will board you without identification if you show him enough gold.” Kourai pauses, hesitant to continue. “He also knows.”

Dumbly, Shouyou asks, “Knows what?”

“Knows about us.”

Fear grips Shouyou’s heart tightly as he stands up onto his feet as quickly as lightning, stumbling back over a pebble. This was it. One small peep from Akitomo’s mouth and he and Kourai would be in ruins, separated forever.

Shouyou would be under guard surveillance twenty-four-seven, his parents would forbid access to the manor grounds, forget trying to sneak out. He would be trapped, no place to go. As for Kourai-

Well, as for Kourai, he would most likely be hastily fixed to a noblewoman or princess far, far away from this land, his parenting shipping him across seas to a nameless island so to widen the gap between the two nobles.

Or perhaps knowing his affinity towards men, Kourai’s parents would set him up with a nobleman instead, perhaps that Hirugami fellow whom Kourai was always so keen on-

The thought settles uncomfortably in his stomach, and his blood runs cold. Shouyou couldn’t even fathom the idea of being with someone else, let alone think of Kourai getting married to another. He’s selfish, he’s man enough to admit that. Kourai is his, and his alone. Similarly, he was Kourai’s and only his.

They had already given too much of themselves to each other now. There was no possible way Shouyou could ask for his heart back without it being returned in broken pieces.

Kourai, seeing his lover’s distress, is quick to placate him.

“He doesn’t know who it is, so we’re safe, Shouyou.” He quickly adds on, letting out a small, reassuring smile at the relieved sigh Shouyou lets out. The hanging  _ for now _ is left ignored by the both of them. “He saw me sneaking through the same passage he does when meeting his beloved. All he knows is that similar to he, I have fallen in love with someone I shouldn’t be.”

The tension from Shouyou shoulders release, and he leans back against the trunk of one of the mulberry trees. 

“It got me thinking, however.”

Furrowed brows crease deep, and Shouyou tilts his head questioningly. He gestures for Kourai to finish his thoughts.

“I was thinking we should join them.”

Shouyou promptly chokes on his spit, hacking up a storm as he leans forward. When he’s finally done, he stares at his lover shockingly, amber boring into Kourai’s soul.

“Are you, quite literally, out of your mind?” Shouyou asks, not that he expects an answer. “It’s one thing to aid someone out of the country, but to escape on our own accord? Illegally? Do you not realize what will happen if we get caught-”

“Of course I realize what will happen if we get caught!” Kourai snaps, standing up to his own feet and glaring at Shouyou. “This is not some, spur-of-the-moment decision. I considered this deeply, weighed in what we both have to lose if we take this risk.” Kourai lightens his gaze, and Shouyou can see the flicker of hope in them. “I think- no, I  _ know _ it will be worth it. Imagine, Shouyou, a world in which we could love freely and during daylight, and not just during selected periods of the night! Away from our family’s rules, and away from our warring Houses, just somewhere-  _ anywhere- _ where we can be together without the burden of punishment weighing heavily on our shoulders.”

Kourai grasps Shouyou’s hands, squeezing them tightly. “How long can we do this, Shouyou? How long can we continue sneaking around after dark until somebody catches us? What happens once the proposals start rolling in?” Kourai laughs, bitterly. “As an heir to a house, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of offers.”

“I won’t accept any of them,” Shouyou says, determined. There was an inkling of doubt planted in his mind, however. He started to grasp for straws. “We-we can reveal our relationship to our parents, maybe they will understand-”

“Don’t you get it!” Kourai shakes his shoulders, and something rattles inside Shouyou’s heart. “We can  _ never _ reveal this to them. If they truly wouldn’t have cared, then we still wouldn't be doing this four years later.” He lets go, but Shouyou can still feel the warmth of his hands on his arms. “They won’t accept it, Shouyou.” Kourai says quietly, “Our only chance to be together for the rest of our life rests on our passage on that boat.”

It was a topic Shouyou had tried his best to push to the back of his mind, something he’d hope to ignore, a problem for another day. Now it was back, biting him back on the arse after years of waving it away.

But the truth is simple, though never necessarily nice nor happy. The truth is that if Kourai and Shouyou stayed, they would be forced to break everything off.

Four years ago when he kissed Kourai in this very same clearing, Shouyou remembers thinking about giving everything up, just to stay by his side.

Now at twenty years old, mind slightly wiser, yet emotions still as muddled, he finds himself actually weighing the decision, the answer no longer as apparent as it was years ago.

He didn’t care much for his parents, they were as absent as they possibly could be as busy noble people during his childhood. However, he did think of his poor caretaker, Yachi, and his younger sister Natsu.

Natsu, who had reached the ripe age of fourteen just a couple of summers ago. Natsu, with her bright nature and penchant for knowledge, the collection of secret books hidden under her bed whenever their mother visits. Natsu, who would constantly outsmart Shouyou in almost all matters, the maturity of someone her age astonishingly high.

Natsu, his beautiful little sister, who would be a better heir than Shouyou could ever dream to be.

His chance was right there. If he left right now with Kourai, he could leave knowing that Yachi would take care of his sister, and that his sister would look after the caretaker once she reaches old age. He could leave confidently with the knowledge that Natsu is more than capable to take the reins as Head of the House of Hinata. 

Perhaps it wasn’t fair to leave Natsu the burden of everything Shouyou carried, just so that he could run off with his lover. But not for the first time in his life, he wanted to be selfish.

“Ok,” Shouyou says. Kourai is still looking down, unmoving, and Shouyou wonders if he even said anything at all, or if he just thought it. “I said okay,” He says a bit louder, Kourai’s gaze snapping up, finally. “Let’s do this.”

Suddenly he’s being picked up and spun around, the forest around them a blur of muted browns and greens. When Kourai finally lets him down, there’s a bright smile on his face, and it makes Shouyou fall in love all over again.

Now Kourai’s on one knee, picking up a twig from the ground and starts to fiddle around with it. “I thought I should say this once we land on the shores, away from home, but with your answer just now, I realized I could wait no longer.” He finally looks up at Shouyou, showing him exactly what he has done with the twig.

Shouyou gasps softly, a lump in his throat.

“Hinata Shouyou, my lover, my rival, and everything I need to stay alive, will you marry me?” 

Twig had been bent into a small ring, bendy enough to tie a knot at its very end. It certainly wasn’t the ostentatious diamond ring his mother sported on her left ring finger, nor the gaudy gold his father had on his own, but to Shouyou it became more valuable than any piece of jewelry his family owned.

“It’s a twig.” Shouyou said flatly, stifling the bubbling laughter growing inside him.

Kourai flushed angrily. “I know it’s a stupid twig you heinous being! I didn’t exactly plan all this, it was spur of the moment! Now, are you going to accept my proposal or-”

Kourai wasn’t allowed to finish his rant before Shouyou kissed him softly, sliding the wooden ring onto his finger when they broke apart.

There’s pinking tinting the apples of Kourai’s cheeks, and with his snow hair, it made him look like a god of winter.

Shouyou smiles, so hard that his cheeks begin to hurt. However, he couldn’t care less at that moment.

Shouyou is twenty years old when he is engaged to the love of his life, and plans to run away with him the very next night.

⧮⥈⧮

The night they plan to escape, Shouyou is in the middle of packing his essentials (clothes, money, sustainables), when Yachi storms into his room.

“Shouyou-sama! I have something for-”

Yachi drops the plate she’s holding in her hand, and Shouyou dives just in time to save the piece from breaking. He gets up quickly, taking in the horrified and shocked look on Yachi’s face, before trying to step closer.

“Yachi-san…” He starts off softly.

Yachi’s vehemently shaking her head, fat drops of tears trailing down her face as she tries to deny the scene laid in front of her: the floor of Shouyou’s room littered with objects, shirts and pants strewn around everywhere. There is a sack of Shouyou’s stuff packed in the corner, and Shouyou adorned the same dark cloak he usually wears when sneaking out.

Only this time, he wasn’t planning on coming back.

“I-I knew there was something going on.” Yachi hiccuped. “I knew there was something, or rather someone now, I suppose. I j-just never said anything! I thought you would eventually introduce them to your parents one day. I-I never thought you would…”

Yachi trails off, her sobs cutting her off and shaking her petite body as she cries onto Shouyou’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tiny figure.

There was only a nine-year difference between the two of them, but ever since Shouyou could remember, Yachi had always been there for him. Whether it be buying him sweets from the local market, reading him stories at bedtime, applying ointment to his mysterious bruises from dueling, or even now, turning a blind eye as he escapes the confines of a place he called home for years.

Shouyou may have a mother who is well and alive till this day, but Yachi was and still is the only valid parental figure in his life, the only one Shouyou would claim who raised him.

He’s standing at the edge of the door, Yachi’s sniffles being the only audible noise heard. He hesitates, before hugging Yachi once more, tightly. 

“I’ll miss you Yachi-san.” Shouyou whispers.

“I’ll miss you too, Shouyou-sama.” Yachi rests a hand on his cheek. Instinctively, Shouyou tries to bury his head further, relishing in its warmth. “Take care, and once you are safe, try to send me a letter.”

Shouyou nodded. “I’ll try my best. Take care of Natsu for me.”

Yachi’s eyes glimmer under the torchlight of the hallway and Shouyou is once again reminded just how strong the woman in front of him is. One needed strength to let go of someone they cared about dearly, to put their happiness above yours, and Yachi had done that for him his entire life.

He leaves then, the itch to look back tempting him so terribly. He knew, however, that if he did, he would not be able to leave, so he suffered until he reached the back gates, the sole image of Yachi standing alone at the doorway of his chambers taking over his mind.

  
  
  


At the back gates, the guards, just as usual, were standing up sleeping. Shouyou slips past them as quickly as possible, before following along the wall dividing the Houses into the town center for one last time.

They’re supposed to meet together at the clearing, but when Shouyou arrives, it seems that he’s the only one that arrived.

He walks around for a bit, mindlessly. It’s after some time later does his patience start to wear thin.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Shouyou’s kicking at the dirt of the ground, stomping on it harshly, when he hears a rustle of the bushes in the distance.

Soon enough, comes Kourai. Shouyou wants to fake annoyance at being kept waiting, but any thought of humoring his lover is gone when he notices Kourai’s expression.

Harried, panic, and eyes flitting everywhere, Kourai looks anxious as he runs towards Shouyou, full speed, as though he was being chased. Though the hood of his cape miraculously stayed on, Shouyou could see under the night’s fading moonlight that there were scratches on his face, a trickle of blood seeping from one of the wounds.

“Are you alright?” Shouyou asks the minute Kourai is within reach. “What happened-?”

Kourai grasps Shouyou’s wrists tightly, and before he knew it, Shouyou was being dragged off, stumbling over himself as he tried to keep up with Kourai’s footsteps.

“No time to talk, Shouyou! I’m being tailed! We have to leave. Now!”

They cross over a rope bridge over a flowing stream, sprinting away from whoever was chasing them. When Kourai thinks they’ve lost them, he stops, leaning forward and holding onto his knees as he planted deeply.

Shouyou’s in a similar state of distress as him. Wordlessly, Kourai takes out a flask of water, passing it over to Shouyou.

“Where’s your brother? I thought he was supposed to come here as well?”

Kourai hangs his head. “Change of plans.” He mumbles under his breath. “The guards caught two, indistinguishable figures leaving the Hoshiumi Manor grounds, so they came after us. We had to split up- Akitomo to go get his fiance, and I to get you.”

He sighs, shoulders dropping low. “I don’t know what happened to him afterwards, but I can only hope he got on the docks safely.” Kourai glances at the sky. It was starting to lighten up, hues of blue melding together as the sun rose.

“Shouyou. We must leave soon, otherwise, we’ll miss the ship! Let’s go-”

_ Woosh. _

A sharp blow of wind goes into Shouyou’s eyes, his lashes brushing the surface of  _ something _ that flies past him. 

A  _ thunk _ is heard, and as quickly as Shouyou could blink, he saw that the  _ something  _ that had nearly pierced him now protruded out of the trunk of the tree he stood next to, it’s sharp head buried deep into its bark.

An arrow, Shouyou realized, eyes wide as he turned to meet Kourai-

“RUN!” Kourai yells, and they’re fleeing once again, this time the footsteps of the guards trailing after them gradually becoming louder and louder.

“I can see them! The two fugitives are runaway again!” Shouyou hears from behind.

“Well, what on earth are you waiting for? Nock another one before they get away!” Says another voice.

Before Shouyou could even process what was said, he hears the stretch of the string, the arrow being nocked, and finally, the familiar  _ whoosh _ of the arrow as it was let go.

Shouyou turns his head back, sees the arrow coming straight towards him, and knows he won't have time to move away. He braces himself for impact.

_ As long as Kourai doesn’t get hurt- _

However, no piercing burn of pain comes, no penetrating tear of flesh, no wet, sticky feeling of blood on his back.

Instead, Shouyou feels nothing except for the rough slam of wood against his spine as he was pushed out of the way, as well as the nauseous, sinking feeling in his gut as he witnesses the scene laid out in front of him.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. No!” Shouyou’s breath started to become more rapid, hyperventilating as he crawled forward to where Kourai laid, the shaft of the arrow sticking out of his chest as rouge red stained his cloak and shirt. He places a hand against Kourai’s chest, a hot, sticky substance dripping off his palms. “No, no! This cannot be happening! Kourai? Kourai! Answer me!”

Shouyou lightly slaps his lover’s face, almost crying out of relief when Kourai’s eyes blink open and rollback, gaze hazy and defeated. The relief is short-lived, however, when Shouyou discovers how deep the arrow was.

Unless Shouyou somehow got Kourai to a physician soon, he would die. The nearest one would be miles and miles away, in the town center.

By the time Shouyou would even reach there, Kourai would be long gone.

“Kourai, my beloved…” Shouyou trailed off, a sob building up in his chest and bursting out, tears running on his face like waterfalls and dripping onto Kourai’s shirt- saltwater mixing with blood. His heart was caught stuck in his throat. “I thought you said the risk would be worth it? This-this isn’t worth anything!”

“The-they’ll catch y-you.” Kourai breathes out, shakily. His voice is raspy, and Shouyou could tell there wasn’t much time left. “G-go. Leave m-me.”

Shouyou ignores his pleas to run. “Why?” He whispers. “Why would you-”

“Don’t y-you get it?” Kourai hacks up, coughing violently as blood leaves his mouth, droplets splattering across Shouyou’s face. “W-without you,” Kourai places a hand on Shouyou cheeks, thumbing it along his cheekbone. His blood smears against Shouyou’s skin, staining it red. “There is no point in existing.”

If anything, Kourai’s words seem to elicit a harder sob from Shouyou, who sat there next to him, helplessly watching as the life out of his love’s eyes slowly died away, each second passing leaving Kourai frailer and frailer.

The sound of the guards' footsteps were becoming closer and closer. Shouyou looked in the direction, hand on the hilt of his sword as he stood up.

But there was a strong grip on his arm, forbidding him to go. Shouyou watched in shock as Kourai shook his head, weakly.

“Don’t. Don’t do it.” Kourai loosened his grip. “You’re n-not a killer, but a fighter, Shouyou.” Shouyou’s hand shook, the sword trembling furiously as he looked down, his thoughts and emotions at constant confliction. 

But one last look at Kourai cleared any doubt away, and Shouyou sheathed his sword. He leaned down, resting his forehead on Kourai’s as he kissed him sweetly, one last time. Shouyou may regret the chance of never finishing off his fiance’s killers, but at least he’ll never regret granting Kourai’s dying wish.

He could never regret doing anything for Kourai. 

“Go. Be happy.” Kourai whispers, chapped lips brushing against his as Shouou kisses him once more. It’s warm and wet and tastes like iron, yet Shouyou continues to press against his lover, swallowing Kourai’s last breath in his chest and tucking it away in his heart. 

When he pulls apart, Kourai is no longer with him, his spirit traveling the skies as he soared his way through the gates of heaven, the way Shouyou would expect him to.

Shouyou stands up, the crunch of dirt and grass coming nearer. He falters for a bit, staring guiltily at Kourai’s figure. With trembling hands, he closes his lover’s eyes, the sage in them no longer bright or lively, but glassy with a look of content that contrasts with the state of the rest of his body, a mere husk of what he used to be. He stifles the sobs building up once more, before he starts to run.

He runs like he never did before. Runs not as though he were being chased, runs not as though he had somewhere to be. But runs like if he ran fast enough, far away enough, he’ll escape the boundaries of reality, enter a dream state in which Kourai would still be alive and with him, where they could still be happy together.

From a distance, Shouyou can hear the guards’ faint yells.

“You killed the son of Nobleman Hoshiumi! Are you insane? I thought you had said they were intruders!”

“He was wearing a cloak! It would be impossible to recognize him under that and during night time!”

“We have to get the other one, before it’s too late!”

Shouyou grits his teeth, and it takes everything in him to continue running and not fight Kourai’s murderers. His voice echoes in his mind.

_ “You’re n-not a killer, but a fighter, Shouyou.” _

A breeze passes him, carrying a strong smell of sea salt.

_ The sea _ . Shouyou realizes.  _ The docks, they must be around here! _

Shouyou makes a sharp right, running towards the smell of the ocean. He passes through the thick of the woods, pushing through the low branches and dense foliage of the leaves until he sees the water. Waves crash against the rocks, leaving behind a trail of seaweed and thick, white sea foam. 

A dead end. The docks and the ships were nowhere in sight, instead just a steeply elevated cliff, and below it, the angry cobalt sea, it’s depts unfathomable and enigmatic, ready to swallow Shouyou whole if need be.

If Shouyou fell, he’d hit concrete, his bones shattering to pieces. The waves would then rise up, engulfing him entirely, before ripping him to shreds, tearing his skin apart as saltwater gushed into the openings. It would fill his lungs to the brim, leaving no air for Shouyou to breathe. The salt would shrivel his insides, wrinkling his skin and making it saggy, until he became a mere corpse floating in the ocean, burnt by the sun’s rays.

The guards were gaining on him, and it would only be a moment of time until they burst out of the trees, arrows ready to kill Shouyou.

He could go back. He could go back home, stay in Yachi's arms as she consoled him, and mourn in silence away from the rest of the world. He could enter the safe confines of his chamber, lock the door, and throw away the key, never to go out again.

But until when would his parents tolerate it? Shouyou knew he could not be with anyone other than Kourai, but as heir to the House of Hinata, one of his duties would be to provide a child of his own blood.

If he went back, he could stay away from the prospect for one year, maybe even two, but inevitably, he’ll be married off to someone who wasn’t Kourai.

Shouyou could never forgive himself, could never betray his love like that.

Kourai was his first, his only, and Shouyou would make sure that he would remain as his last.

He views the horizon, the bleak golden rays casting light onto the ocean, making it look as though it were a sea of shimmering sapphires instead of water. The sky is painted in vivid colors. Glorious, florid oranges gradually shifting to soft, cotton candy pinks.

_ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

The guards were gaining on him. Shouyou knew what he had to do.

He takes a step forward. Then another. Then another, until he reached the edge of the cliff, the crumbling pieces of rock falling down into the water.

_ “Go. Be happy.”  _ Kourai had said, his final words. 

“I’m sorry, Kourai,” Shouyou whispers to himself, a single tear falls down, glistening under the rising sun. “But I’m only happy with you.”

Shouyou closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he takes another step forward.

He falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading this story, and I hope it truly did affect you as I hoped it would (there's not enough angsty hoshihina in the world...) I do, however, apologize in advance for any emotional damage, though it does leave me slightly happy (sorry not sorry!) 
> 
> This fic was meant to be published a month ago for Hoshihina Week, but I got caught up with editing, last-minute writing bursts, burnout, and dreadfully school (ugh). Tbh it was because I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving my 11k of hard work in the dust of my drafts that I actually posted this, so yay for long fics!
> 
> Thought I say it was for the prompt Day 5: Royalty, it has hints of Day 4: Mythology as it was initially supposed to be based of the greek mythology story Pyramus and Thisbe (which is what Romeo and Juliet is loosely based off of). There are certain elements of it still incorporated in the story (such as the wall dividing the two cities), but my mind kinda wandered off and so this was the result instead!
> 
> I just want to say thank you to aby, who helped beta parts of this fic and just overall helped enhanced this fic so so much! You are absolutely amazing!
> 
> Follow me for more hoshihina on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/killuastobio)
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are wholeheartedly appreciated and so extremely loved!!! Thank you all so much once more!!!


End file.
